Solar energy can be converted into other forms of energy, such as thermal or electrical energy, through the use of a solar energy converter.
A solar energy converter may have a lens, a heat exchanger and a solar cell. The lens focuses sunlight onto the solar cell which converts solar energy into electrical energy. The heat exchanger converts the solar energy into thermal energy.
There are several drawbacks to such a solar energy converter.
The temperature of the solar cells, during normal operating conditions, rises higher than the optimum operating temperature, which is typically 25° C. The temperature rise of the solar cells is due to the heat from the sun being transmitted directly on to the solar cells through a lens, typically fabricated from glass. Since the efficiency of a solar cell reduces when its temperature increases, the solar cell becomes less efficient during such normal operating conditions.
The lens is typically fabricated using tempered glass. Such a lens is heavy, expensive and can break.
Further, the solar energy converter is typically designed as a rigid flat panel because of the use of silicon solar cells. Such a rigid flat panel is not readily usable on uneven surfaces.
One or more of the above drawbacks is addressed in a solar energy converter according to various embodiments mentioned below.